


Escaping the Darkness

by iturntostare



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iturntostare/pseuds/iturntostare
Summary: This story takes place after IWTB. It's my first attempt at fanfic so honest feedback is much appreciated!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across my first fics I wrote so long ago on ff.n. Decided to upload them here.

Scully walked through the front door and dropped her bag and keys on the table. Mulder had heard the front door and was walking out of his office to meet her. She looked up at him with a sad smile. He opened his arms and Scully immediately moved into them. She loved being in his arms like this and realized that she missed this over the past few days. Mulder had one arm around her back and the other was stroking her hair. Scully sighed as she felt him lean down to kiss the top of her head and whisper into her ear.

"I missed you" Mulder's breath against her ear still sent shivers down her spine, even after so many years together.

"Hmmm, I missed you too," Scully replied as she leaned her head back to give him a quick, but sweet kiss. They rested their foreheads together and stayed like that for a moment. It was a simple gesture, but to Mulder and Scully this action expressed volumes. It meant love, comfort, strength and so much more.

"How was the surgery? " Mulder asked while rubbing small circles on her lower back.

Scully sighed again. "It went as well as can be expected. I still feel like everyone thinks I am a horrible person for putting Christian through this, but he is doing really well. I think his parents are starting to become more hopeful."

Mulder pulled his head back so he could hold her face in both of his hands. "Scully you are not a horrible person for doing this. You are saving this boy's life. When everyone else was ready to give up on him, you were the one person who believed he had a chance." He started to rub her cheek with his thumb as his voice got lower, "Father Joe was right: 'Don't give up'. You are so amazing." Mulder gave Scully a small smile and leaned down to kiss her again.

Scully couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She mover her arms around Mulder's neck and cried softly into his neck. Mulder hugged her tightly to him and resumed rubbing her back. After a moment, Scully composed herself and pulled back to look into Mulder's eyes. They were able to communicate so much through eye contact; it was something they have been able to do for years. Her eyes communicated her thanks, while his expressed his love for her.

"Mulder…" Scully looked toward the floor… "I…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for the other day. I think all the stress and emotion I was feeling from trying to help Christian…it was just too much." Scully looked up as Mulder opened his mouth to say something. She put her hand on his chest. "Wait…I just want to finish…I'm so happy that you were able to go back to doing what you love. And as much as I want to leave the past behind me, I could never take that away from you….I realized that I could never give up on us. When I couldn't……when…..I couldn't find you….I….I was so scared. I would not be able to do this without you – without us…." Scully trailed off and waited timidly for Mulder's response.

Mulder took her hand that was on his chest and brought it to his lips so he could her palm. "Scully, I'm sorry for putting you through that…again," Mulder said with a small chuckle that brought a smile to Scully's lips as well. She had saved him countless times in the past, but then he had done the same for her. He kissed her forehead before continuing, "I know I was selfish, but it just felt so good to be out there again, working on a case like that. I think I got carried away with it all. But you are worth so much more to me than anything. And I meant what I said….we can walk away from it all – just you and me."

Scully smiled at the memory from that morning. She had come back to the house not knowing what to expect. She wasn't ready to let Mulder go, but after the past days, she just didn't know what would happen between the two of them. When he followed her out of the house, she knew they would be okay. The kiss they had shared was a promise of a future together and it gave her hope.

Scully was brought back to the present by Mulder's mouth on her cheek. She smiled as he trailed kisses to her ear. "I love you Scully," his voice was raspy in her ear and once again, she shivered slightly. This man could drive her wild. Mulder continued the trail of kisses to her neck. When he found that sensitive spot where her collar bone meets her neck, Scully moaned softly and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him passionately. She wanted, needed to show him that whatever happened between them recently, only made them stronger.

Reluctantly, Mulder pulled back, out of breath. He looked down at Scully and smiled lovingly at her. Scully returned his smile and squeezed him around the waist.

"So what do you think Scully? Should we leave it all behind?"

"No, I'm tired of hiding from the darkness. I'm ready to face it head on…but I will take you up on the offer to get away – for a little while anyway," Scully said with a twinkle in her eye.

Mulder laughed, "I will take you anywhere you want to go."

"I want to go somewhere warm…" she kissed him. "…and sunny…" she kissed him again. "…and private…" she kissed him long and hard.

"I think that can be arranged, my dear," Mulder replied. "We can go next week."

"No, I can't that soon…" Scully looked down, disappointed. She looked back into his eyes, "I'm sorry Mulder, I can't leave Christian…"

Mulder kissed her reassuringly. "It's okay…you tell me when…and that's when we'll go"

"If all goes well, there will be 3 more surgeries over the next 4 weeks. We can go next month?" As she said this Mulder noticed that she had become distant. He knew she was worried about Christian. He pulled her close again.

"Next month sounds great," he said then leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Come on, come sit down and I'll make you some dinner."

"You, cook?" Scully smirked looking up at Mulder as he put his arm around her and led her into their small kitchen.

"Hey, come on Scully….I can cook!" She just stared at him with that adorable half smile. "Okay, so I'm no Martha Stewart, but I do make a mean grilled cheese and tomato soup," he smiled back at her.

Her eyes lit up as she stared into his eyes, "I couldn't want anything more," she said sweetly as she leaned towards him. As their lips met he knew she was talking about him and not the food. They quickly got caught up in the kiss and dinner was forgotten for the moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder stood in the bedroom doorway and watched Scully sleep. She was exhausted when she finally got home from work and had barely made it through her grilled cheese and tomato soup dinner. At least she caught herself mid-doze before she fell face first into the soup bowl. She hadn't moved since she collapsed on the bed.

Mulder quietly moved through the bedroom to the bathroom and shut the door. After getting ready for bed, he quietly slid into bed next to his partner, his everything. He wished he could take all her stress away. A way to make her treatment for Christian go smoothly. He wanted to give her the world. But as much as he wished he could create the perfect world for her, he knew she would never want it. She was a fighter, a strong independent woman and would survive anything she faced. She thrived in situations where she was under pressure. He loved that about her. He turned and looked at the woman he would die for and realized there was something he could give her. It may not be the world, but it would involve nonstop peace and relaxation, even if it was only for a week or two. Just what she would need to fight the darkness that always found a way to creep into their lives.

Mulder carefully leaned up on his elbow and brushed a piece of Scully's hair behind her ear. He softly kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you." Tomorrow he would spend his day researching and booking the perfect island vacation. As he drifted to sleep he had thoughts of Scully, a bikini and rubbing lotion on her beautiful back.

  
Mulder heard Scully's car coming down the driveway. He smiled as he closed his laptop and walked over to meet her at the door.

"What's up Doc?" He grinned as he opened the door to her.

She jumped slightly and looked up at him. "Mulder, you scared me," she said with a stern voice, but her half smile gave her away.

He chuckled as he stepped aside so she could walk through the door. Scully shook her head and shrugged out of her coat. She dropped it and her work bag on the table. When she turned around she noticed Mulder was still standing by the door and had a rather large grin on his face.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing. Just really glad that you're home," he replied.

"Yeah right," Scully answered returning his grin. "Seriously Mulder, what are you smiling about?"

"We'll, it just so happens I had a very productive day," he said taking two steps closer to Scully.

"Oh really? Did you start writing your book?" Scully's eyebrow shot up. She was hoping he would take her advice and start writing something. She knew he was a wonderful writer and thought writing a memoir would be the perfect way for him to release some of the inner turmoil that was lurking inside of him.

"No," he said slyly. "But this will please you more that me writing 50 books."

"Well now you really have my attention!" She closed the distance by taking two more steps towards him.

Mulder put his arm around Scully's shoulders and led her to the couch in the living room. "Just sit right here and give me a moment to gather slides for this presentation."

Scully's jawed dropped as flashbacks to a basement office and long, boring slides and Mulder excitedly droning on and on came to mind. "Relax Scully. I promise it will be worth it. Just wait right here."

Scully watched as he ran to his office and came back less than a minute later with his laptop. What is he up to she wondered. He flipped open the laptop and pecked a few keys. His smile grew even wider as he turned the laptop to face her. She found her jaw wide open again, but this time in a pleasant shock. She was staring at pictures of beautiful beaches with crystal clear blue water.

"You and me, Scully. Just you and me and a private beach....and no darkness in sight! Well except for at night, but I'm sure I can find something that will distract you from that," his eyes twinkled at her.

"Mulder.....this is....I...." she sighed sweetly and looked into his eyes. "Mulder, this is perfect." He smiled back at her. He knew she would love this and it seemed it wouldn't take that much convincing to get her to commit to this impromptu getaway. "But Mulder, this seems too good to be true. Can we afford this?"

"Trust me Scully, we can do this. All I need from you is your ETD."

"ETD?" she asked him with her eyebrow raised again.

"Estimated time of departure," he answered with a smirk. "I can't book our trip until you let me know when you can take a few weeks off from work."

"Weeks? Just how long were you planning on whisking me away from Virginia?" That twinkle in her eye was back.

"As long as your pretty little heart desires." Mulder loved going back and forth like this. She was so playful with him. This was a side only he saw. She let down her guard for him and it made him feel so special, so loved. "I was thinking that after all we've been through over the past 14 years, we are due for at least two weeks in paradise. What do you think?" Before she could reply, Mulder had leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I think two weeks in paradise is exactly what I need," Scully managed to whisper with her lips against his.

Mulder smiled into the kiss as he threaded his fingers through her hair then rested his hand on the back of her neck. Scully leaned into Mulder and pushed him back on the couch. His other hand slowly moved down her side and across her stomach to the bottom buttons on her blouse. One by one he undid the buttons while dragging his fingers along her smooth skin. She moaned softly and lifted up to give him better access to her shirt. When he reached the top button, she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to shrug out of the shirt. She smiled down at him and tugged his own T-shirt out of his jeans. Before lifting it up, she ran her hands across his stomach. She loved his body. How he managed to stay so fit despite being cooped up in this house all day was beyond her. But she was grateful nonetheless for the shape he was in. She was not a shallow person; looks were not overly important to her, but seeing Mulder without his shirt on still gave her butterflies. How could she still be so attracted to this man after all these years?

Scully was pulled back to her soft massage of Mulder's stomach by his fingers slipping into her waistband to unbuckle her pants. Scully leaned down to kiss him passionately and lifted her hips so he could slide her pants off her. She kicked them off and moved to straddle his hips. Mulder stared up into Scully's eyes and moved his hands up to caress her breasts. He moved one hand behind her to the clasp of her bra. Once he removed this last barrier, his lips hungrily moved across her chest. Scully moaned as she arched her back into his talented mouth. She somehow managed to reach down and undo his jeans, but try has she might, she couldn't pull them off from the position she was sitting in. When Mulder realized this, he nipped at each breast one more time then gently pushed her off him. However, instead of removing his jeans like Scully was anticipating, Mulder just stared at her.

Scully blushed and looked down at the floor. "Mulder....." she said softly. "What's wrong."

"Nothing," he replied with a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. "I just think we can move this to a more comfortable location." He lunged at her and picked her up before she could protest.

"Mulder," Scully giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His response was to kiss her repeatedly as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He set her down in front of the bed.

"Just think Scully, our own private cabana on our own private beach....." his voice trailed off when she once again found the zipper on his jeans.

She smiled up at him and slid his jeans down his hips. Mulder pushed Scully onto the bed then crawled up her trailing kisses along her body until he reached her mouth.   
They moaned into the kiss as hands wandered up and down each other's bodies. Both enjoying the moment, but also thinking of what fun they could have on a secluded beach with no darkness in sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Scully awoke suddenly. She sat up in bed and smoothed her hair off her sweaty face. She had the nightmare again -- the same one she had been having for the past week. As her breathing started to calm she reminded herself that it was just a dream. Christian's procedures were going well, things were resolved with Mulder, her life was good. But images of the dream wouldn't leave her mind. She kept seeing Christian dying on the operating table, then as she looked from the heart monitor to Christian, she saw that the body in front of her was actually Mulder. That was the moment that she woke up in every dream, and it scared her to death.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Scully felt Mulder's hand rub soft circles on her back. The bed shifted as he sat up to kiss her shoulder. "Bad dream?"

Scully sighed and turned her head to look at him. He had his chin resting on her shoulder and their noses bumped when she faced him. She rested her forehead against his and hesitated in answering.

He whispered softly, "Come on, what's the matter?"

Maybe she would feel better if she just talked about it. She took a deep breath and began to tell him the nightmares that have been plaguing her at night. As she got to the part about Mulder lying dead on the operating table, the tears she didn't realize she had been holding in fell down her cheeks and onto Mulder's arm that was resting at her elbow.

"Shhhh, it's okay," he whispered as he rubbed out the tear stains on her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "It was just a dream. Here, feel this," he grabbed her hand and placed it against his heart. "See, still beating."

She looked into his eyes and saw love and concern reflected back at her. "I know, it's silly for me to get this upset. I'm fine. I just...." her voice trailed off.

He glared at her with narrow eyes, but decided to ignore her cliched 'I'm fine' and rub her arm. "It's not silly. You have been worried about this boy's surgeries for weeks now. It's perfectly natural for your dreams to be connected to big events in your life. Plus, I was a complete ass not so long ago. I'm sure there was a moment there when you would have wanted to put me six feet under," he smirked at her.

"Don't even joke about that," her head jerked up and she looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't ever say that, please. I've been on the edge too many times with you -- last week included. If I Skinner and I were even five minutes later...." her voice caught in her throat.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Bad joke." He kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug.

"You're right, too. I think I'm just so tired. Between the long hours at the hospital and the nightmares keeping me up, I think I'm just over emotional." Her words were muffled against his shoulder.

Mulder laid back on the bed and pulled Scully down with him. "We'll as it happens, I know that the best medicine for an overworked doctor is some uninterrupted R&R on a beach in the middle of nowhere."

"Mulderrrr.....that sounds exactly like what I need. Know anyone who can make that happen for me?" She smiled and leaned up on her elbow so she could look into his eyes.

His response was a small chuckle and soft growl as he leaned up to kiss her on the lips. She laughed back into the kiss when he rolled on top of her, but her giggles quickly turned into moans as his kisses moved from her lips to her ear and down to the sensitive spot on her neck. She reached up to grab his face. With his head between her hands, she looked deeply into his eyes. The finger tips stroked his cheeks as she spoke softly, "Mulder I....."

"Shhhhhh," he kissed her. "Show me."

She lunged up to kiss him eagerly. He began to slowly bunch up the oversized t-shirt she had worn to bed, happy she chose one of his old shirts to her button down and pant pjs. He loved the way her smooth skin felt under his hands. He stroked her stomach with one hand as his other lifted the shirt above her breasts. Scully moaned and arched her back as Mulder's tongue followed the trail of his hand from her navel to a nipple. He pulled the bud into his mouth and his other hand pulled her panties down. Scully's head was spinning with pleasure. Her hand tugged at the hair by his neck and pulled him up so she could kiss him again. She broke free to finish pulling her shirt over her head. Finally free from all clothing she leaned down against his body. The soft hairs on his bare chest rubbed against her breasts and made her stomach flutter. It was Mulder's turn to moan when Scully licked her way down his chest. She pulled his pajama bottoms off and smiled down at him. He reached up to grab the back of her neck and pull her down to him. He threaded his fingers through her hair as he kissed her slowly. She braced her elbows on either side of his chest and allowed him to slowly enter her. Mulder rubbed his hands up and down her smooth back. They looked into each other's eyes seeing so much love. Scully swore she could see her own soul when she looked into those gorgeous green eyes. She didn't even want to blink for fear of losing this connection to him. The pressure continued to build until sparks exploded for both of them, almost simultaneously. Scully sighed and collapsed onto Mulder's chest, feeling his heavy breaths blow against her hair. She kissed his chest, thinking how much she loved him, loved doing this with him, but unable to speak the words just yet.

Mulder spoke for her, "just think Scully....in two weeks, we will be doing that on our own private beach."

She just smiled and kissed his chest once more as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder sighed with contentment. He heard Scully shuffling around upstairs, but knew she would be down to join him soon. Today was a rare day off with absolutely nothing to do. Tomorrow they would take their very first vacation together -- ever. Sure they traveled hundreds of times together, but that was always work, or most recently running for their lives. But tomorrow it will mark the first time they will travel for pleasure, as a couple. Kinda like a honeymoon, he chuckled as he came to that realization.

Mulder smiled as he silently congratulated himself for planning ahead and getting all of the packing done during the week. He meant to surprise Scully while she was at work. He thought it was the least he could do since she was putting in extra time and doing extra work just so he could whisk her away for two whole weeks. So he packed for both of them, did all the pre-vacation shopping one needed to do before a Caribbean vacation in the middle of winter. And we she came home from work the day before he surprised her with 2 packed bags and her favorite meal. However, in true Scully fashion, she still was upstairs checking to make sure Mulder didn't forget anything vital. He smirked as he remembered her getting up that morning and trying to casually mention checking the bags one last time.

  
Scully had to admit Mulder did do an excellent job packing. She was sure she would open her bag and find only bikinis and lingerie, but Mulder had pleasantly surprised her. She had everything she would need for the next two weeks, including clothing that would be appropriate for public should they decide to venture away from their private paradise. However, she was pleased to see that he had not found the special garment she bought the previous week just for this trip. Scully was never one to wear something too fancy or frilly, but something about this trip made her want to do something special for him. She saw this as a honeymoon of sorts. True, they weren't married in the traditional sense, but this was their first vacation together and she wanted it to be special. She found the bag she had hidden in the back of the closet and carefully buried the delicate garment in the bottom of her suitcase, blushing slightly. After placing her luggage back in the hallway next to Mulder's, she walked back to their closet to find an outfit to wear for the flight tomorrow.

  
Mulder heard her soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He opened an eye to see where she was heading. When he realized she was moving in his direction he quickly sat up to make room for her on the couch.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

"Hey yourself," she replied as she plopped down next to him. His arm naturally went up around her shoulders pulling her snugly next to him. She sighed softly and leaned into his shoulder.

"So Miss Scully, did my packing live up to your expectations?"

"You surpassed them. I was pleased to see that you actually packed me clothes," she smirked up at him.

"Oh Scully, come on....give me a little credit," he pouted back at her in mock disappointment.

She chuckled and patted his stomach, "you did well Mulder. Thank you." She emphasized her thanks with a quick kiss to his lips.

"You're welcome. And due to my ingenious idea to pack ahead of time, we now have the entire day to relax right here on this couch."

"You mean watch the game on this couch," Scully replied with a knowing look.

"Nah, the game is just background noise. You are the main attraction Scully." Mulder smiled down at her and she just snorted in reply.

Scully kissed him again and sat up. "You lay here and enjoy the game. I still have a few more things to do." Before Scully could take a step away from the couch, Mulder gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"No way Scully. You are saying right here. I planned it out so we could just relax and do nothing today. Tomorrow is going to be the crazy travel day and yesterday you had to work late, so today is the day of rest." He made his point by pulling his arm tightly around her waist and locking his hands together over her stomach.

"Muuulderrrr," she half giggled, half sighed back at him. "But I.....I really should....." His only response was to look back at her. Their unspoken communication in full effect. His eyes telling her that no, you really don't have anything to do today and there is no reason why you can't lay on this couch with me all day. "Okay, you're right. You win. I will stay here with you and relax."

"Thank you," he kissed her temple and leaned back on the couch, pulling her down with him.

She giggled again as she fell onto his chest. "Besides Scully, I can think of something else we could do on this couch instead of watch the game...." He waggled his eyebrows at her causing her to smirk and lean down to kiss him. His hands slid down her back and up under her shirt. As he rubbed her smooth skin, he deepened the kiss. Scully sighed into his mouth and unconsciously ground her hips into his. Mulder slowly moved his hands up her back, pulling her shirt up as his hands moved higher. She sat up and pulled her shirt off and smiled down at him, glad that she left the bra off when she quickly dressed that morning. Mulder leaned up to press wet kisses across her chest. She moaned and leaned into his mouth as he found more pleasurable areas to tease on her body. Scully fell back to the opposite side of the couch, pulling Mulder with her. Before he lay down against her, he quickly pulled her sweat pants off then stripped out if his own clothes. He was surprise by the involuntary growl that came from his throat as he practically jumped on top of her. Her laugh was swallowed by another deep kiss and they quickly fell into their familiar rhythm.

A short while later they were still entwined on the couch with the game winding down. Mulder reached behind him and pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and laid it across them. He wrapped his arms around Scully and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her neck and nuzzled into her hair.

"Mulder, in case I forget to tell you later.....thank you for taking me away from all this for a little while."

"Your welcome," he kissed her again. He knew this trip was going to be good for them. They had hit a bit of a rough patch a few weeks ago and this was exactly what they needed to get back on track. And get back to themselves. It had been a long time coming and they both were ready to take a break from reality and just be together with no distractions.

So for today, they would lie there on their old couch, wasting the day with a nap and another game on TV. Tomorrow would begin a new journey in their lives together.


End file.
